highschooldxdfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sona Sitris Peerage
High School DxD - 07 - Large 02.jpg|Sona stellt ihr Peerage vor (Anime) Sona and her team in gym uniform.jpg|Sportbekleidung (Anime) Sona's Peerage New Op.jpg|Sona Sitris Peerage In den folgenden Abschnitten findet ihr alle Nennenswerte Ereignisse an dem Sonas Peerage teilgenommen hat, als auch die Liste aller aktuellen Mitglieder des Teams. 'Story' 'Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Arc' In Volume 3, besuchte der Studentenrat den Okkulten Forschungsclub, dabei stellten sie sich als Dämonen und Sona Sitris Peerage vor. Als Kokabiel die Kuoh Academy angriff, erschufen Sona und ihr Team ein Barriere um die Schule herum, um den Schaden damit zu reduzieren. Wobei der Okkulte Forschungsclub innerhalb mitkämpfen sollte. Die Barriere wurde später von Vali zerstört, als er in den Kampf eingriff. In Volume 5 bestritt der Studentenrat ein Rating Game gegen den Okkulten Forschungsclub, bei der Versammlung der jungen Dämonen in der Unterwelt. Den Kampf verloren sie jedoch am Ende. The Heroic Oppai Dragon Arc In Volume 10 bestritt Sonas Peerage ein Scramble Flag Rating Game gegen Seekvaira Agares, welches sie am Ende gewannen. In Volume 12 als die Unterwelt von der Khaos Brigade angegriffen wurde, musste Sona und ihr Team gegen Heracles und Jeanne der Held Fraktion kämpfen. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Arc In Volume 14 stellte Sona ihre 2 neuen Mitglieder dem Okkulten Forschungsclub vor. Später wurde auch im selben Volume enthüllt, das 5 Mitglieder von Sonas Peerage künstliche Sacred Gear von Grigori erhielten, um der Organisation bei ihren Forschung zu unterstützen. Sonas Team half zudem den Okkulten Forschungsclub im Kampf gegen Qlippoth. In Volume 16 entsandt Sona Loup und Bennia nach Rumänien um den Okkulten Forschungsclub zu unterstützen. Nach der deren Rückkehr schlossen sich Sona und ihr Peerage sich dem Anti-Terror Team DxD an. In Volume 17 half Sonas Team bei der Eröffnung ihrer neu gebauten Schule, jedoch wurde ein Großteil davon wieder zerstört als Qlippoth angriff. Sona und ihr Peerage gelang es jedoch dafür die Kinder die zum Tag der offenen Tür kamen zu beschützen. In Volume 18 half Sona und ihr Team bei Christmas Project. In Volume 19 half Sona dabei die gegen die Kirche rebellierenden Exorzisten zu kämpfen. Dabei übernahm ihr Team den Kampf gegen Ewald Cristaldi und seine Exorzisten und Saji half dem Okkulten Forschungsclub mit seinem Kampf gegen Vasco Strada. In Volume 20 wurde von Team DxD die gestohlene Stadt Agreas wieder gefunden, dabei wurde Sonas Team als erstes hin geschickt um Qlippoth abzulenken und gerieten sofort in Kampf mit ihnen. In Volume 21 wurde dann Sonas Peerage geschickt um die Rebellen die von Bedeze Abaddon angeführt wurden zu stoppen. Dieser versuchte den Bael Clan der Korruption zu beschuldigen. Nach dem ihnen dies gelang, trafen sie sich mit anderen Mitgliedern von Team DxD an der Küste Japans um dort gegen einen von Trihexas Körpern und gegen die Evil Dragons zu kämpfen, die von Apophis angeführt wurden. Aktuelle Mitglieder 'Wusstest du schon ...' * Sona und ihr Peerage waren das erste mal in der Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Arc im Light Novel zusehen, im Anime jedoch schon in der The Red Dragon Emperors Awakening Arc (Staffel 1/ Light Novel Bände 1 und 2). * Sona hat noch 3 unbenutzt Pawn Stücke. Kategorie:Gruppierungen Kategorie:Peerage